Often, a visitor to a website or application needs assistance. For example, often a visitor to a website that offers products for sale needs help in a similar way as a visitor to a brick and mortar store needs assistance. In addition, a visitor to a website or application may be required log in and/or authenticate his or her identity to access a restricted or private section of website or application. The visitor may require help with a matter that pertains to the restricted or private information being accessed. One way to assist the visitor in these matters is to permit an operator of the website to engage with the visitor.
However, many engagement solutions do not provide a pleasant visitor experience. For example, engagement is often achieved by sending back and forth the images of the screens of the visitor and operator, but this method often results in delays in the response time of the user interface and degradation in the quality of the displayed screen.
Another engagement solution may involve a visitor calling a service number to talk with an operator in a call center. However, this may lead to inconveniences such as inefficient operator utilization, wait times, additional authentication steps, and a complicated explanation of what the visitor is experiencing. In addition, this may pose a security risk, as conventional authentication methods used over the phone may not be as robust on those used on the device used to access the website or application. An operator may be vulnerable to social engineering tactics that may lead to the disclosure of information that non-entitled recipients may then use to gain access to the private or restricted information. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and a method of efficiently carrying user authentication validated through a device to the call center.